The Adventures of Fisch: The Video Game
The Adventures of Fisch: The Video Game is an adventure Video Game based on the real life travels' of Fisch Hochstadt. It has many Levels. Gameplay The Game is three dimentional, as you get to control two characters (One of them follows the one your character) that you can alternate to use. You can make them move wherever you want as well. The basic actions for a character is Jumping and Attacking, but some of them can have some special actions as well. Your Character will also start out with Five Hearts, but more hearts can be earned at the Library of Lore. The Contols Vary, depending on what Console you are using. Club Penguin When you first get on, you will find yourself on CP Island being Fisch Hochstadt and Robonox, In Fisch's Igloo. This is where you will find yourself each time you finish a level or start up the game, so it's home base. CP also has some places you can visit as well. Beacon University At the Beacon University, you can find the Mission Maps and the Library of Lore. *'Mission Maps':These Mission Maps is where you will begin your Adventures. Just walk towards one of them, and choose your level. *'Library of Lore':Buying a Book at this libary can help extend your knowledge of Antarctica. This Knowledge will help give you ceartain upgrades. Sensei's Shop If you go to the Dojo, you can find Sensei and buy stuff from him. He sells things that you have you have encountered or earned during your Quests. This Includes Extras, Characters, and Video Clips. *'Extras': Extras are different from the Lore Upgrades, as Extras may be useful in a different way. You can buy extras only if you can find a Glowing Propellar Cap in the levels. *'Characters':You can buy Characters here to use during Free Play. These Characters can be available to buy once you have defeated them (or encounter) in Levels you have also used before. *'Video Clips': Video Clips are shown during Levels to usually show what is going on before and after the Level. You can purchase these clips here at Sensei's Shop once you finish that particular level. RDA Recycling Plant In this place, you will find two Penguins inside these large liquid filled containers. These two penguins are Customisable characters that you can dress up and use during free play. Although in the beginning, there may not be a large selection of clothes and weapons to wear, there will be more items added to the selections when you buy more characters at Sensei's Shop. EPF Room The EPF Room isn't open to players until they complete every level of the game. Here, you can access bonus and challenge levels. Free Play Once you complete a ceartain level, you can go back and play that level again in free play, when you can go and play as any character you earned. In addition, you will have a group of characters you can switch to during Free Play. Weapons and Special Abilities Most Characters have weapons, since it is essential to defeat the enemy. If a character does not posess a weapon, It will usually have a special ability. Here's a list of Weapons and Abilities: *'Snowball Gun' - The Most Common of Weapons. It can defeat a common enemy in one hit. *'Keysaber' - Are Usually used by Jerdi and Serth, but some other penguins can use it as well. The special ability of "The Force" Comes with a Keysaber. Keysabers can also redirect Bullets and blaster hits. *'Fruit Blaster'- Usually used by War Bots. It is a bit more intense than the Snowball gun. *'Bombs'- Bombs are mostly used by Special Bounty hunters, but Explorer 767 uses it too. Bombs can defeat multiple enemies at one time or destroy metal. *'Puffle Doors'- Puffle Doors are small doors used by Puffles to reach areas where normal penguins can't go into. Chicks can also go inside as well. *'Wrench'- Some things require fixing, and a wrench is a perfect thing to use. Anyone can use it if they can find one, but some characters already own one. *'Shovel'- A Snowstorm tends to bury things in snow, so a shovel is a good thing to use. They can redirect Bullets and Blaster Hits, but not as accurately as a keysaber. *'Security Breaching'- Ceartain Area's are for Military Personell Only. Soldiers and Important Penguins can access these areas, but Robots can also breach the Security Settings to open the door. If there isn't a Robot available, some defeated soldiers leave thier hats behind, so that a character can disguise themself as a soldier. Note: The Hat will fall off if you are attacked. *'Card Jitsu' - Card Jitsu is the most useful types of weapons yet. You can attack enemies from far away using the Snowball and Waterballoon, and you can use the Hot Sauce for Close Contact Fighting. Special Abilities: Martial Arts. Characters Some Characters are earned when completing a level, or buying it at Sensei's Shop. Here are the Characters you can unlock and earn in Mission 1: Mission 2: Missions These are the missions, in order: Mission 1:The Journey of Fisch *'Level 1:The Keukenhof Castle'- Fisch and Robonox are wandering around the Keukenhof Castle, until you see Bellina. Follow her and see what she's up to. Once you do so, Fisch discovers Bellina is evil, and now you must defeat Bellina. SN and Maddie will angrily come in and break up the fight. *'Level 2:Fanon City'- After days of traveling, Fisch and Robo reach Fanon City. Now you must reach it to the Train Station, but be careful for the Snoss Spies that are calling in Soldiers to come after you! *'Level 3:Defeat the Boss- Swiss Ninja' - You're on the Train bound for Club Penguin, but SN and his soldiers comes along. You have no choice but to defeat him on the roof of the train car, with only using a Sword. Mission 2:Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle *'Level 1: Zuidpool Hotel' - Fisch and Leonardo had reached South Pole city after flying from Fanon City. Fisch needs to get to the Mission 3:The Great Snowzerland War II Mission 4:The Quest for Yilk Mission 5:The Quest for Fisch Mission 6:The Great Snowzerland War III